


Spiel Mit Mir

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в дом заходит незнакомец - главное не паниковать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiel Mit Mir

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Все от нехватки порно в организме и во имя кинков  
> 2) Смотрите на предупреждения и решайте оно вам надо или нет.

Гарри Стайлс, молодой, успешный, немного самовлюбленный, как все красивые парни, лениво выбирается из машины, достает пакет с продуктами с заднего сидения, щелкает брелоком сигнализации и отправляется к дому. Вставив ключ в замок, резко оборачивается, но - ничего.

Целый день казалось, что его кто-то преследует. Кто-то сверлит взглядом затылок, настолько ощутимо, что хотелось потрогать под волосами - не прожглась ли там дыра. Целый день он оборачивался, смотрел исподтишка в зеркало машины, витрины, в любые отражающие поверхности, но никого не обнаружил. Никого подозрительного, кто мог бы так смотреть.  
Наверное, сказывается тяжелая неделя и счастье, что наконец выходные, крошечный перерыв перед новым забегом, новым рекордом - иногда Гарри нравилось сравнивать свою работу со спортом. 

Галлюцинации галлюцинациями, но не стоит быть легкомысленным, поэтому он закрывает дверь на оба замка, проверяет, кидает ключи под зеркало в прихожей и перепроверяет замки еще раз. Все же безопасность в его работе - это не пустой звук.

Стайлс проходит сразу на кухню, достает из пакета с логотипом широко известного супермаркета упаковку пармской ветчины, мюнхенских колбасок - под пиво, сыр бри и французский батон. Он пообедал со старым другом, и тратить вечер на приготовление ужина незачем, сегодня можно обойтись дешевым боевиком, сосисками и парой бутылок пива. Гарри любил такие вечера.

Ленивые, немного хмельные, совершенно простые вечера перед телевизором, как у любого нормального человека по пятницам. Как у самого простого рабочего, не такого, как он. Когда работаешь двадцать четыре часа в сутки, когда нельзя выключать телефон, когда не сразу соображаешь, какое время суток, и на вопрос, какой сегодня день недели, лезешь в телефон проверить. Сегодня определенно не такой вечер: он все сделал, все закончил, и он молодец. Он заслужил.

Гарри скидывает ботинки, с удовольствием качается на носочках, разминая уставшие ступни, стягивает, наступая пяткой на край, носки и оставляет их у туфлей. Неправильно. Хорошие мальчики так не поступают. Гарри улыбается - лень. Сегодня он не будет ничего убирать, сегодня он откровенно ленится. Все завтра, ну или еще позже. 

Хлопает дверца холодильника, крышка от бутылки удачно приземляется в раковину, стекло приятно холодит руку, а ее содержимое радует свежей горечью настоящего солода. 

Выпив примерно половину, Гарри отправляется в душ, скидывая одежду по пути: джинсы летят в одну сторону, рубашка с футболкой в другую. Двери душевой кабинки закрываются с приятным стуком, и струи горячей воды упруго касаются загорелой кожи. Маленькое пространство быстро наполняется паром, цитрусовым ароматом шампуня, свежестью геля для душа, и от смешения запахов он чувствует себя почти счастливым. 

Кое-как он вытирается полотенцем и натягивает трусы, мягкая ткань плохо скользит по влажной коже, быстро промокает, резинка не хочет подниматься выше, оставляя тазобедренные косточки открытыми. Он проводит рукой по мокрым волосам, откидывает полотенце в сторону сушилки, нисколько не заботясь, что оно не долетает добрых пару метров, и скомканной кучей остается белеть на темном кафеле.

Сегодня ужин прост - всего лишь обжарить колбаски на сковороде, и готово. Пока огонь делает свое дело, как раз есть время допить початую бутылку пива и даже открыть новую. 

Растянувшись на диване, он, не спеша, съедает одну сосиску за другой, чередуя горячее острое мясо с глотками холодного пива. На улице совсем темно, на экране Стэтхэм уничтожает очередного врага, в теле разливается приятная сытая тяжесть, и, широко зевнув, Гарри мысленно посылает экранного Артура Бишопа к черту, жмет на кнопку, оставляя механика разбираться со своими проблемами без его участия, и отправляется спать. 

Вытягиваясь на кровати, обернувшись одеялом с головой, он думает, что, пожалуй, нужно включить кондиционер - под одеялом станет слишком жарко, без него не так уютно. Но искать пульт так же лень, как и думать о том, что какой-то мудак весь день прожигал его взглядом, а он так и не понял кто. Поэтому, сладко зевнув еще раз, Стайлс утыкается носом в подушку и мгновенно проваливается в теплую негу сна. 

***  
Луи не особенно и старается быть тихим, он знает, что парень уже крепко уснул, он давно изучил его привычки. Открыв дверь, сразу направляется в спальню - ему не нужен свет, он видит в темноте, как кот. Краем глаза замечает разбросанную по полу одежду и улыбается - Стайлс не меняется. 

В комнате темно, жалюзи опущены, но смуглое крепкое тело ярко выделяется на белых простынях и, от предчувствия, что он с ним сделает, слегка тяжелеет в паху. Он слишком долго ждал. 

Беззвучно сняв с пояса наручники, он быстрым, отработанным движением заводит руки за спину, защелкивает браслеты на запястьях. Сухой металлический звук разрезает тишину, и Гарри вздрагивает, но еще не просыпается. Томлинсона всегда удивляла эта способность крепко засыпать в немыслимых позах и местах, при сильной тряске на дороге или качке на море, и при всем этом Гарри спал как младенец, крепко, лишь изредка вздрагивая. Однако, сейчас кудрявому спать осталось не долго. Луи дергает за дурацкую веревочку прикроватного бра, включая мягкий свет, усаживается в кресло, не отрывая взгляда от спящего. Он прекрасно помнит, что Гарри может спать всегда и везде, но тут же просыпается, когда чувствует пристальный взгляд.

Он все тот же, и Луи не скрывает довольной усмешки, когда видит, как вздрагивают веки, как расширяются от удивления глаза, как кривятся губы в панике. Дергает руками раз, второй, третий, понимает, что не выбраться, и только тогда хрипит:  
\- Ты?.. Что ты тут…

\- Такое чувство что ты меня не ждал, Стайлс, - перебивает Луи. - Или ты рассчитывал, что я сгнию в Ундасворте? Молчишь? Правильно, молчи, старший инспектор Стайлс. Хорошо поднялся, когда меня закрыл, да? Хотя это было правда забавно трахаться с хакером, которого ищет вся полиция Британии, а он сидит у тебя дома и, не торопясь, взламывает вашу же систему безопасности. Хуевая у вас защита, я тебе честно скажу.

\- Но Луи…

\- Ты можешь помолчать, детка? 

\- Блять, но…

\- Раз нет, значит, нет. У меня есть для тебя кое-что. Луи принес тебе подарок, как хороший гость. Долго думал, что я с тобой сделаю, когда выйду. Знаешь, меня именно эта мысль и грела долгими холодными ночами на жесткой кушетке. 

Он поднимется и достает из заднего кармана джинсов аккуратный черный пакетик, в свете тусклой лампы не разобрать, что на нем написано, и он внимательно следит за реакцией Гарри. Тот сперва щурится и тут же широко распахивает глаза, когда он достает кляп. Простой черный ремень с красным шариком по середине - в любом секс-шопе за двадцать фунтов. 

\- Инспектор Стайлс будет послушным котиком и не будет перебивать меня своими глупостями? - Гарри нерешительно кивает, судорожно облизывая губы, в глазах светится испуг и недоверие. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть Луи. Но со связанными руками он не в том положении, чтобы спорить, но все равно сжимает зубы, когда силиконовый шарик касается губ.

Луи пальцами надавливает на щеки, и Гарри нехотя, сверкнув глазами, приоткрывает рот, пропуская между зубов упругий мячик, и Луи тут же застегивает ремешок на затылке.

\- Вот так. Не бойся, будь умничкой, и я не убью тебя, - он снова возвращается в кресло. - Знаешь, как меня впустили? Просто ваш офицер, ну знаешь, этот, толстый такой, из Сити. Да-а… Макдауэл, подписал со мной договор. Теперь я тоже почти коп и отвечаю за вашу систему безопасности. Когда это произошло? Вот, на той неделе в среду. Не будь букой, Гарри, я должен был повидаться с мамой. А вот теперь я решил заглянуть к тебе, своему другу. Я скучал. Надеюсь, ты тоже.

Томлинсон легко поднимается с кресла, улыбаясь, откидывает челку, стягивает футболку, снимает кеды, попутно выдергивая ремень из шлёвок. 

\- Для начала, Гарри, ты должен понять, насколько ты был неправ, когда сдал меня. Ведь мы могли договориться. - Луи, не торопясь, обходит и любуется. Длинное сильное тело, под загорелой кожей переливаются мышцы, спина напряжена, и свет ночника только красиво подчеркивает рельеф. Он не сдерживается, проводит между лопатками, заставляя парня выгнуться сильнее. - Но сначала правила. Ты не дергаешься, не пытаешься вывернуться и ударить меня ногами. И тогда я отпущу тебя, но если ты сделаешь хотя бы что-то из вышеперечисленного, я оставлю тебя тут до конца выходных. Отключу телефон, запру дверь, и когда найдут… сам понимаешь, в каком ты будешь виде, да, маленький? Будешь слушаться? 

Гарри что-то мычит, пытается кивнуть головой, и Луи принимает это как согласие.

\- Для начала мы снимем лишнее, - пальцами поддевает белье, приспускает трусы, обнажает ягодицы и медленно,легко касаясь, проводит по коже, заставляя покрыться мурашками.

В таком положении Гарри себя чувствует более, чем обнаженным и уязвимым, словно напоказ выставили. Как нашкодивший ребенок перед поркой, и он не был настолько уж далек от истины, когда слышит хлопок – Луи, сложив ремень, легко ударяет себя по ладони.

\- А теперь этот упругий, маленький зад получит по-полной, - он поправляет ремень в ладони, легко замахивается и опускает ремень, заставляя Гарри громко выдохнуть. Удар легкий, кожа лишь слегка розовеет. Замахнувшись сильнее он бьет по второй ягодице, оставляя симметричный след, опускает ремень и подходит к изголовью.

\- Тебе же нравится, Гарри? - наклоняется, убирает непослушную кудрявую прядь со лба, большим пальцем обводит по растянутым кляпом губам, нежно целует скулу, и утвердительно кивает: - О да, тебе нравится.

Снова обходит и без предупреждения обрушивает серию ударов, меняя лишь их силу. Удары то легкие, едва ощутимые, то сильнее, с оттяжкой. Ягодицы покраснели, выглядят слегка наивно, по-детски. Луи останавливается, переворачивает ремень в ладони, проводит холодной пряжкой по воспаленной коже, заставляя ягодицы Гарри сжаться, медленно водит холодным металлом, заставляя парня ерзать и глухо стонать.

\- Неужели еще хочешь? - видит, как парень краснеет от корней волос до шеи, как пальцы сцепленных за спиной рук сжимаются в кулаки, слышит, как Гарри шумно втягивает воздух, на секунду замирает и кивает. - Хм, а прикидывался таким скромником, пупсик.

Луи поправляет ремень в руке, высоко замахивается и силой дважды бьет крест на крест, заставляя Гарри выгнуться и практически взвыть.

Томлинсон отбрасывает ремень и одним движением запрыгивает на кровать, быстро стягивает белье, дотрагивается губами до пылающей кожи, нежно проводит языком, вырисовывая узоры, заставляя Гарри скулить и извиваться. Луи знает, что кожу печет, но не останавливается, покрывает каждый сантиметр поцелуями, пока Гарри не начинает рвано дышать и поддаваться навстречу. 

\- Мистер большой начальник, - Луи усаживается между ног Гарри, широко раздвигая их, - твои подчиненные знают о твоих пристрастиях? Уверен, что нет. Но интересно, как ты объяснишь им то, что не сможешь сидеть неделю. Уж поверь, я еще не закончил с тобой, и обещаю, сидеть ты не сможешь еще долго. 

Луи раздвигает ягодицы, сплевывает и размазывает пальцами по ложбинке.

\- Я не захватил с собой смазку, надеюсь, что с последней нашей встречи ты хотя бы кому-то дал. 

Он, не церемонясь, проникает сразу двумя, медленно двигает, удерживая бедра Гарри второй рукой.

\- Даже не думай, что ты сможешь вывернуться, - Луи намеренно не задевает чувствительной точки, только раздвигает стенки. - Когда я закончу, ты навсегда запомнишь, что таких, как я, нельзя просто так сажать в тюрьму. Знаешь, Гарри, я бы очень хотел засадить тебе свой член между губ. Я помню, на что способен твой рот и язык, часто вспоминал об этом. Поставить бы тебя вот так, со связанными руками на колени, ухватить покрепче за затылок и трахать твой рот, пока ты не станешь задыхаться. Трахать твое горло так, чтобы утром ты не мог нормально говорить, чтобы ты понял, кому принадлежишь. Но в мои планы не входит остаться без члена, поэтому пока полежи так, с заткнутым ртом. И, я должен заметить, что, когда ты молчишь, ты выглядишь куда лучше.

Стайлс в ответ ворочается, старается насладиться и, похоже, ему совсем не хочется вырваться. Он словно старается просто получить больше, чтобы Томлинсон перестал его дразнить этими ленивыми мягкими движениями, чтобы заткнулся и прекратил поток этих грязных слов, чтобы наконец трахнул его. 

\- Хочешь, да? Я всегда знал, что такие примерные копы, карьеристы и тихони на самом деле просто хотят, чтобы их хорошенько, до звона в ушах, трахали, вжимали в подушки, выдаивали до сухих спазмов, до хрипов, до дрожи в коленях. 

Луи поднимается, стягивает джинсы вместе с трусами, сплюнув на руку, быстро растирает слюну по крепко стоящему члену, проникает одним движением. От резкого толчка и прикосновения к чувствительным ягодицам Гарри шумно втягивает воздух, широко распахивает глаза, старается расслабиться, чтобы Луи наконец двигался.

\- Ты такой узкий, Стайлс. Горячий. Жадный. - Луи ведет бедрами вкруговую, трется сильнее о ягодицы парня под ним. - Ты такой голодный, словно тебя не трахали несколько лет, детка. Я всем телом чувствую, как тебе хочется. 

Луи слегка наклоняется вперед, уперевшись ладонями в матрас, начинает двигаться быстрее, четко, ритмично, не жалея неподготовленные мышцы. Узко, жарко, так _хо-ро-шо_ , но слишком рано заканчивать эту сладкую пытку. 

\- Никогда не поверю, что такому красивому, сильному парню никто не захотел вставить за время моего отсутствия. - Луи звонко хлопает по ягодице и выходит. - Может, оставить тебя так, - просовывает руку между простыней и бедром Гарри, проводит рукой по члену, - с таким стояком до утра?

Гарри мычит, отчаянно качает головой, пытается перевернуться на спину. 

\- Если ты сейчас еще раз дернешься, - Луи чуть сильнее сжимает член в руке, - то кончить я тебе не дам никогда, понял, котик? Будешь послушным? 

И, как только Гарри кивает, Томлинсон снимает с висящей на шее цепочки ключик, щелкает замком наручников, проводит по запястьям, с удовольствием отмечая почти полное отсутствие следов от браслетов. Не дав Гарри опомниться, он тут же заводит цепочку за один из витых прутьев изголовья и снова закрепляет - теперь Гарри лежит вытянушись руками вперед.

\- Твоя кровать просто создана для этого, чтобы привязывать и трахать. В надежде на такой исход и покупал? - Луи проводит рукой по телу, слегка царапая кожу спины, наслаждаясь, как Гарри выгибается под руками, как тяжело дышит, и как вены выделяются на загорелой шее. - Давай, приподнимись и раздвинь пошире ноги.

Луи просовывает одну из подушек под живот, раздвигает ноги Гарри шире, пока бедра не начинают дрожать. На спине и вытянутых вперед руках все четче прорисовываются мышцы, бедра напряжены, ягодицы, все еще розовеющие от порки, широко разведены, и в свете бра видно, как пульсирует влажное отверстие. Все тело выражает такую покорность, что яйца поджимаются, и, размазав еще немного слюны по члену, Луи снова входит и уже не останавливается.

Комнату наполняют шлепки кожи о кожу, стоны, всхлипывания, в голове гудит от возбуждения. Он вбивается сильнее, как можно глубже, от чего парень под ним крупно дрожит, сжимает пальцами кованный прут изголовья кровати.

Шум крови в голове смешивается с приглушенными стонами Гарри, бедра под его руками вибрируют от напряжения, от чего и без того узкая дырка только плотнее сжимается вокруг члена Луи, и Томлинсон сдается. Он едва успевает вытащить член, чтобы с матерным криком залить ягодицы Гарри густым слоем спермы.

В глазах все еще мерцают разноцветные круги и звезды, но он находит в себе силы отстегнуть наручники, освобождая Гарри. Дрожащими пальцами расстегивает ремешок, переворачивает Стайлса на спину, откидывает кляп на пол и тут же прижимается к припухшим губам. Гладит плечи, спускается по животу вниз, ошеломленно замирает:  
\- Когда ты успел? - мягко шепчет Луи.

\- Вместе с тобой, - Гарри отстраняется, целует Луи в скулу и зарывается носом в шею.

***  
Гарри, вытянувшись на животе, лениво болтает ногами в воздухе, смотрит, как Луи стягивает наволочку с подушки. 

\- Стайлс, ты обкончал всю подушку, ее уже ничего не спасет и придется покупать новую.

\- С твоей любовью к подушкам, Луи, потеря одной не страшна. - Гарри обводит рукой над кучей разномастных подушек валяющихся на кровати.

\- Вот подложу ее тебе, будешь знать, - он наконец справился с наволочкой и отбрасывает ее в дальний угол спальни. - Как твой зад?

-Ты меня пятый раз за последний час спрашиваешь, он все так же отлично, - фыркает Гарри, осторожно переворачиваясь на спину. - Кто тебя учил _так_ пороть?

\- Понравилось, мистер Стайлс? - Луи нависает над ним, заглядывает в глаза. 

\- Понравилось, мистер тюремный заключенный Томлинсон. Но теперь ты должен за мной всячески ухаживать и ублажать. Вообще-то, ты меня напугал, я не думал, что ты вернешься сегодня от родителей. Хорошо, что я не позвал Найла скоротать вечер за приставкой.

\- В этом и была вся суть - момент неожиданности, - Томлинсон присаживается на краешек кровати, проводит ладонью по бедру парня, щекочет. - Так что ты говорил про ублажать, тебе чего-то не хватило?

\- Пока хватило, - кивает Гарри. - Ты выполнил все, как я и хотел, и даже чуть-чуть больше. Для полного счастья мне хочется чая. Или пива, там осталось. И принеси мне колбаски, я не доел. И…

\- И не много ли ты требуешь, Стайлс, - подшучивает Луи, поднимаясь чтобы отправиться на кухню за необходимым.

\- Еще совсем немного, - Гарри удерживает его за руку. - Поцелуй меня.

И когда Луи нежно касается его губ, он чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым. Как всегда, когда его парень рядом.


End file.
